


swing

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderswap, Other, Why do i always write sad fili i swear i love her guys i just see her as sad sometimes, i guess? Its just like. not Middle Earth idk, i promise ill write happy fili at some point shjdkggg N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade





	swing

Fili feels her shoulders drop, rolling her head to her neck.

She doesn’t open her eyes, because she can’t stand looking at the fraying rope of the swing. If she were more poetic, she’d compare it to herself, once fresh and healthy and now crumbling under years of expectations.

But she’s not a poet, so she merely lets the breeze bite her relentlessly.

The rope tightens as she spins, bare feet on the grass and pushing against the tree. Her breathing is sharp and she starts to twist the swing so the rope hits her chest.

She can’t stay here forever, so she unwrapped the rope and slid off the swing.


End file.
